The present invention relates to a steam generator for steam baths, in particular steam cubicles.
A known steam generator for steam cubicles, as described in the literature in CH-636,263, 636,264 and 630,522, heats the evaporation liquid over an evaporation surface in the region of the cubicle floor. Here, the evaporation liquid is recirculated by means of a circulation pump between the collection container and the evaporation surface, and, if required, an additive container is also included in the circuit. The disadvantage of this system is that it requires a system-specific cubicle construction. Thus, this apparatus cannot be used either to combine simple, commercially available shower cubicles or to add to existing cubicles. For this reason, the system has too complicated a construction. Furthermore, it takes too long for the evaporation liquid to be brought to the boil, since after all the entire contents of the tank must be heated up. The system can thus be described as slow. The additive container intended for mixing in is susceptible to deposits and must be cleaned from time to time. A further disadvantage of this additive container is that it cannot be emptied with the means available. Thus, the problem is that the residues are used as a nutrient medium by bacteria, especially when the steam cubicle is not operated for a few days or the additive container is not included in operation. It remains unanswered whether this disadvantage is really avoided in operation by the action of high temperatures and the destruction of the bacteria, since the danger of disadvantageous effects is only reliably eliminated when there are no grounds at all for it.